Max Height
Max Dougherty (Born July 12, 1983) is a professional wrestler currently signed to Quarantine Zone Wrestling, under both the Contagion and Livewire brands, by the name of Max Height, . Max has also wrestled for Revolution Championship Wrestling Federation (RCWF) under the Painkiller and Demolition Brands . Early Life and Indy Career Max was born in St. Louis, Missouri on July 12, 1983, to two loving parents, Mary and Paul Dougherty. Max also has an older brother, Seth Dougherty, who also wrestles under the name Thunder. Max began his wrestling career in the late 90's in St. Louis, Missouri, tagging with Seth. In 2001, Max was offered a contract from IWF and he accepted it. Max won the IWF tag titles in 2003 with his brother, Seth, and held them for 5 months before losing them. While under contract with IWF Max attended Webster University, majoring in Computer Science, starting in the Fall of 2001. Max then later graduated from the school in 2005. In November 2005, IWF shut down and Max went to work in numorus programming jobs. In December 2007, Max went to Japan to continue his wrestling career until he became injured in July 2008. Max fully recovered from the injury in March 2009, but didn't return to wrestling until December 2009 working several indy events throughout the United States and Canada . While on the road in June 2010, Max discovered RCWF and signed a contract to RCWF on July 2, 2010, where he debuted in the Dungeon. In August 2012 RCWF closed its doors and all talent were released. A few months later Thaddius opened up a new wrestling promotion called QZW. Max Height signed a QZW contract in September but didn't debut until December. RCWF: Dungeon Max signed a RCWF contract on July 2, 2010 while on the road accepting indy events. Max debuted on the July 3rd Dungeon show in an eight man battle royal in which D.J. Craft won. Two weeks later, Max won his first RCWF match against Jake Rogers, Shogun, and Wheels of Fire. After this show, Max went on a losing streak losing to Kurtis Fusion, Kid Dynamite, and Johnny Incision. After losing to Johnny Incision, Max took a 2 week leave of absence. Max made his return on August 28, 2010, defeating $oulja $lim and forming a tag team with former rival, Johnny Incision. The next week, the tag team of Dark Bullet lost to Mr. Blunted & Danny Incision. A few weeks later, Dark Bullet lost to Snowman and Chris Crisis. With the tag team looking as a failure, Dark Bullet challenged $oulja $lim and Bael to a no. 1 contender match for the tag titles. To a surprise Dark Bullet won the tag match to go on to face fellow Death Cell members Pedro Sanchez and The Green Void for the tag titles on the October 9, 2010, Dungeon Show. Dark Bullet overcame the odds and won the Dungeon Tag Titles on October 9. On the Dungeon before the draft, Dark Bullet lost the titles to The Extreme Animals. On October 26, 2010, Max had been drafted to Demolition along with Death Cell members, Johnny Incision and Buzz. RCWF: Demolition Death Cell Max made his debut on the Demolition brand on August 20, 2010, at the Homicide PPV when he debuted along with tag partner, Johnny Incision and Buzz as Death Cell. In this debut, Death Cell took out several of the top Demolition stars at the PPV. Death Cell immediately became a force to be reckoned with and was feared by many on the brand. On October 26, 2010, Death Cell was drafted back to Demolition but split up after Buzz left the group. Dark Bullet Max and Johnny still tag together as Dark Bullet, but have not had much luck in the tag division. Since the split of Death Cell, Max and Johnny have feuded with BOWSS and Da Average Kreww. Dark Bullet finally won a tag match on December 15, 2010, against Da Average Kreww and have vowed they will win the Tag Titles whether they beat Chimera, BOWSS, Da Average Kreww, Nextwave, or Showtime Role Models. On February 2, 2011 Dark Bullet won the Federation Tag Titles from Showtime Role Models. A few weeks later Dark Bullet lost the titles to The Showtime Role Models. Since losing the titles Max and Johnny have been on a quest to regain their titles. After losing a number one contendership match to Mike Mese and Troy Sharp, BOWSS, at Night of the Imortals X Johnny Incision went missing. Max then made it his quest to find out who abducted Johnny. While Johnny was missing Max had a few singles matches and one handicap match, in which he won, defeating Soviet Sex Monkey and Dr. Love, The Love Monkeys. A few weeks later Max found out who attacked Johnny and challenged his rivals Mike Mese and Troy sharp to a handicap match at Rising Force. To Mese's and Sharp's surprise Johnny returned and help Max win the Three Stages of Hell match by winning the first two falls. A few weeks later Max and Johnny were chosen to be one of the three choices to challenge Buzz and Vic T. Myser, Beauty and the Beard, to their tag titles at Cyberslam. To dismay Dark Bullet did not win the voting. Since they did not win the voting Max and Johnny came to an agreement that they should take a break from the tag division and head out for some singles titles. On July 6, 2011 Dark Bullet officaily broke up. Singles After going singles Max became the number one contender for the Television Championship. At Homicde Max faced the champ only to come up short and leave unvictorious. A few weeks later Max took part in his second RCWF Deadly Games winning his cage beating out John Kaos, Doug Bevers, Extreme Fox, Buzz and Augustine. Max went into the finals of the Demolition Deadly games yet again coming up short with a victory by being pined by Adam The Anti-Venom in the final two. The next week on Demolition Max beat Adam in a singles match the night after Adam had beat Welsh Mosher to win the 2011 Deadly Games. The following week Painkiller and Demolition were combined into one brand. RCWF: Painkiller Heel Turn (August 2011) In August 2011 Max Height would turn heel following a series of loses. He would then go on to feud with The Fat Shuffler which would last until November 2011. Shuffler and Max would face off in a series of matches with Max coming up short in them all. One match condition had Max become Shuffler's personal slave if Max lost. Max lost thus becoming the slaver for Shuffler. The next week Max was forced to wear Shuffler's attire to the ring for a match with Brian Hunt, which Max won. After this match Max would remain off shows until early December 2011. Team Elite (November 2011 - RCWF Demise) With the Max/Shuffler feud over Max would align himself with his brother Thunder. Max and Thunder would go on a crusade against all new rookies coming up from the Dungeon. Max and Thunder would target Cole Raynor, Peyton Rayne, Tyrant, and Jarek Vanders. Max and Thunder have competed in a series of matches with them and came out on top each time. Max Height continued to tag with Thunder, normally against the rookies, for the remainder of 2012. In August 2012, RCWF closed it's doors releasing all talent in the process. Quarantine Zone Wrestling (QZW) Picking back up the feud & The Hooliganz Max Height signed a QZW contract in September 2012 but didn't debut until December of the same year on Contagion. Max would be booked rarely in the months of December 2012 and January 2013. In December, Max Height would team with Jarek Vanders to take on the team of Eddie Cool and Martin Star at DISEMBOWELED 2012, in a winning effort. In January, Max Height would resume his feud with Jarek Vanders and Martin Star. Advertised for DOOMSDAY 2013 was Max Height and a mystery partner vs Vanders and Star. Leading up to the Pay-Per-View, Max Height would tease partners that included Johnny Incision, Thunder, and even Martin Star. At the event it was revealed that Eddie Cool was the mystery partner. Max and Eddie would go on to win this match. After the event Max and Eddie became an official tag team, called The Hooliganz. At GROUND ZERO 2013, The Hooliganz would once again face Vanders and Star (Team TCW) in a number one contendership match for the tag team titles (ladder match). The Hooliganz would win this match very quickly. At DARKENESS FALLS 2013, The Hooliganz faced Team Canada for the tag team titles, in a winning effort becoming the champions. After winning the titles, The Hooliganz were then allow to compete on the other QZW brand, Livewire. In Wrestling Finishers: *450 Splash *Sliced Bread (Last used in 2011, used again starting in late 2012–present) Signatures *Anaconda Vice *Running Hurricanrana *Knee Face Breaker *Dungeon Lock *Snap Swinging Neckbreaker (Last used in 2011) Common Moves *Hurricanranas *Flying Mayorana *Kicks *Enzuigiris *Dropkicks Entrance Themes *"Get Through This" by Art of Dying (August - November 2010) - Singles *"Image of the Invisible" by Thrice (August 2010 - July 2011) - Dark Bullet *"Die Trying" by Art of Dying (November 2010 - July 2011) - Singles *"Bulletproof" by 12 Stones (July - November 2011) - Singles *"Get Up" by Korn (November 2011 - August 2012) - Singles *"Heros" by Motörhead (November 2011 - August 2012) - Team Elite *"Dvorak Symphony #9" by Therion (December 2012 – Present) - Singles *"Kill Everyone" by Hollywood Undead (February 2013–Present) - The Hooliganz Stables & Tag Teams *Death Cell with Johnny Incision and Buzz on Demolition (August - October 2010) *Dark Bullet with Johnny Incision (August 2010 - July 2011) *Team Elite with Thunder (November 2011 - August 2012) *The Hooliganz (February 2013–Present)